vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Roni Figaro
Summary Edgar Roni Figaro is the twin brother of Sabin Rene Figaro and the king of Figaro Castle, an industrious nation entirely contained within a castle that moves across the desert sand. A genius inventor and engineer, he hides the burdens and insecurities of his rule underneath his flirtatious and jovial exterior. Initially acting as a double agent for the Returners, he join's Terra's party after being entranced by her beauty and after his cover is blown by Kefka's investigation. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least High 6-A to 5-A Name: Edgar Roni Figaro Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: King of Figaro Castle, Member of the Returners Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Transformation, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, earth and water variety), Energy Blasts, Flight and Levitation, Petrification (Via Break), Telekinesis, Teleportation, BFR (Via Warp/Teleport and X-Zone/Banish), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity/Demi), Able to harm intangible beings with both physical and magic attacks, Poison Manipulation, Barrier Creation (From both directly physical and magic attacks), Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing/stopping opponents), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into imps), Invisibility (Which he can also inflict upon others), Sleep Inducement and various other forms of Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation (Via Doom), Information Analysis (Via Libra), Healing from Status Effects (Via Dispel), Minor Mind Manipulation (Via Confuse and Berserk), Minor Life Force Manipulation (Via Rasp and Drain), Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Via Holy/Pearl), Durability Negation (Via Ultima and several other spells) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Along with the rest of the party, Edgar was able to injure and defeat a weakened Warring Triad and defeat Kefka after he became the God of Magic) | At least Multi-Continent level (Espers on the level of Ifrit possesses this level of power) to Large Planet level (Higher-tiered Espers like Alexander are capable of feats of this magnitude, even being powerful enough to negate Kefka's innate magic absorption that he inherits from the Warring Triad on top of being implied to be able to harm Kefka at all) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Kefka during the battle in Thamasa by the end of the game) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Very high, fights through gauntlets of monsters regularly and defeated powerful beings like Kefka and Espers like Leviathan for prolonged periods. Range: Standard melee range with his bare fists, Extended melee range with claws, At least several dozen meters with magic. Standard Equipment: * Longinus: A spear whose power is said to be so great that it holds sway over the entire world, it boosts Edgar's strength, speed, and stamina. Intelligence: A genius inventor and an able leader, Edgar led his people to prosperity even while pressured by the Gestahlian Empire, becoming one of the technological advanced nations on Earth, having created many of its state-of-the-art systems himself. He is also a skilled actor, successfully acting as a double agent for the Returners until Kefka himself decided to set Figaro Castle ablaze. In combat, his aptitude for magic is lacking, but he makes up for it with the skillful use of his many inventions, allowing him to keep up with even Espers and far more experienced soldiers on the front lines. Weaknesses: Edgar's magic is weaker than his peers due to his lower aptitude and he has limited reserves to cast with. He can only use Royal Shock when he's hard-pressed Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Royal Shock: Edgar's Desperation Attack, raking his target with multiple energy beams from below to deal heavy non-elemental magical damage. Tools * Air Anchor: Edgar fires a special anchor into his target that will cause them to self-destruct instantly should they attempt to make any kind of action. * Auto-Crossbow: Edgar fires a spray of arrows at any number of foes with an automatic crossbow. * Bioblaster: Edgar engulfs the area with a noxious poison emitted by one of his inventions, poisoning and rapidly draining the stamina of his victims until death. * Chainsaw: Edgar attacks his foe with a special chainsaw that can potentially kill the victim instantly, but otherwise deals heavy damage. * Defibrillator: Edgar uses a device that assigns a random elemental weakness to the target, which he can exploit after discovering it with the Libra spell. * Drill: Edgar drills through his opponent's defenses with a high-powered tool he devised himself. * Flash: Edgar whips out a device that emits a blinding flash that effectively disables the targets' use of their eyes while dealing a minor amount of magical damage. Magic * Ultima: Unleashes the might of a powerful, lost magic to obliterate foes. * Firaga: Edgar sets his foes ablaze with a powerful fireball, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage * Blizzaga: Summons a mighty blizzard to deal heavy ice-elemental damage. * Thundaga: Attacks the opponent with powerful lightning bolts that converse on the target, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. * Arise: A high-level healing spell that revives a fallen comrade to complete health. This ability can also be used to instantly exorcise undead foes. *'Holy:' Blasts his foes with sacred light, dealing heavy holy-elemental damage. *'Cura:' A mid-level healing spell that restores health. *'Poisona:' A healing spell that cures poison. *'Dispel:' Eliminates opponent's buffs. *'Break:' Petrifies opponent by turning them into stone. *'Drain:' Allows his to drain his opponent's stamina to replenish her own. *'Imp:' Shrinks his opponent to the size of an ant, resulting in a proportional drop in strength and speed, virtually making them incapable of fighting back through normal means. *'Warp:' BFRs the opponent to another dimension. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around himself or her allies relative to their opponents, increasing their effective combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down time around his opponents, lowering their effective combat speed. *'Stop:' Freezes time around his opponents, rendering them incapable of action. *'Death:' Instantly kills the target. For more details of the techniques at this character's disposal, please consult this list. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Technology Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5